


Flowers

by Rina_san28



Series: Pride Month 2018 [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancer Grantaire, Fluff, M/M, pride 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: Enjolras brings his boyfriend a well deserved reward.Written for Pride 2018 Day 5: Flowers





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This could be related to another of my Les Mis stories, Clear the Air, but it stands just fine on its own :) 
> 
> This one has me all caught up with the Pride Month prompts!

Enjolras shuffled his feet nervously as he waited in the hallway outside the school auditorium. Even though nearly a decade had passed since he’d walked those same halls as a student, the sight of them still made him cringe internally.

 

“Hey! Apollo!”

 

Fortunately, there were new memories being made to overwrite the bad.

 

He stood on his tip-toes, searching for the source of the shout and cursing the tall people surrounding him. “Grantaire?”

 

“Just a moment, I’ll come to you! Stay where you are!” the other man called. Enjolras thrust a thumbs-up in the air, not particularly caring if it was seen. He shifted his weight, trying in vain to avoid the press of people. Crowds with all adults were, in his experience, fine. This one, however, was full of children, which was decidedly not fine. He narrowly missed having his knees taken out by a pair of tiny scamps in tutus. While it was adorable, it was not appreciated.

 

“Hey there, handsome,” came a warm voice from behind him. “Come here often?”

 

Enjolras let himself grin. “Only for special occasions.” He turned around and smiled up at his boyfriend, laughing slightly when he noticed his companion. “Sir, you seem to have an odd growth on your shoulders!”

 

Said growth let out a giggle.

 

“Ah, but this growth is only temporary! I’m looking to return it to its normal host soon,” Grantaire assured him, bouncing the little girl on his shoulders.

 

“Is this one of yours?”

 

“Yup,” Graintaire said. “Little Miss Lily here ran off without her mama, so we’re waiting for her. If the weekly routine works here, too, then she should show up just about-”

 

_“Lily Marie, where are you?”_

 

“Now,” he finished, then raised his voice to a shout. “Over here, Stephanie!”

 

A frazzled-looking young woman appeared, a baby on her hip and an embarrassed smile on her face. “Oh, René, I’m so sorry, I really need to find her a leash or something!”

 

“Don’t you worry, ma’am, Lily’s great!” He carefully removed the tot from his shoulders and set her on the floor. “I’m very proud of her, she did a great job. Can I have a high five?” She slapped his hand with all of the force in her tiny little body. “Awesome! You have a good summer, okay? I’ll see you in the fall! Bye-bye!”

 

As soon as the family disappeared, Enjolras grabbed Grantaire by the back of the neck and dragged him down into a kiss. The taller man laughed into it, allowing himself to be moved even though Enjolras knew there was enough muscle in that build to snap him in half.

 

 _Well, we’ll just set_ those _thoughts aside for later…_

 

Eventually, he broke away. “You did good.”

 

“Oh! Truly high praise to come from a god such as yourself!” Grantaire teased. His eyes softened. “I’m glad you could come.”

 

“You say that every show!” Enjolras said, poking him in the chest. “I’ve come to every one of your shows for two years, you dolt! All that spinning is addling your brain.”

 

“Or maybe it’s just my proximity to you,” Grantaire said with a wink.

 

Enjolras was about to protest, but then he remembered what he was holding. With a slight blush, he thrust the – admittedly crumpled – bouquet of flowers at Grantaire. “I got these for you. They, uh, got a bit squished. Sorry.”

 

“…You got me flowers.” The other man sounded slightly awed, albeit amused. “You’ve never brought me flowers before.”

 

“Well, we’ve been dating for a while, and all the other couples bring each other flowers, and you didn’t say you wanted flowers, but I figured maybe you’d like it, but if you don’t I can’t take them back, so-” Grantaire cut off his rambling with a quick kiss. “…oh.”

 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you that flustered outside of the bedroom,” he said quietly. “It’s adorable.”

 

“Excuse you, I am a force of nature,” Enjolras retorted automatically. He bit his lip. “You do like them, though?”

 

“I love them,” Grantaire said, and he made a show of smelling them. “Ah, what sweet fragrance! What a beautiful scent! Truly the gods have blessed me with this gift!”

 

Enjolras snorted. “You are such a dork. Do you have your things?”

 

“Yup, it’s right here. Dinner?”

 

“Anywhere you’d like to go. I’d imagine you’d have quite the appetite after that last routine. It was quite a long one.”

 

“Don’t even bring up that monstrosity,” he mumbled. “I would rather throw myself in front of a firing squad than do that damned dance one more time.”

 

“Come on, R,” Enjolras said, “let’s head out.” He hefted up a duffle bag with one hand and took his boyfriend’s hand with the other. “God, how do you carry this thing?”

 

“Very carefully,” Grantaire said dryly. “Lead on, sweetcheeks, I’m starving.”

 

“You’re insufferable,” Enjolras said, but the fond smile on his face and the fingers laced in his said the world…and more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rina-san28 on Tumblr! Come say hello!


End file.
